Forever, starting now
by Wonderous wonder
Summary: The life of Anna Coltons is Not normal, unless normal means, having powers to walls and waves of a metal substance at your fingertips, getting kidnapped by HYDRA, then getting rescued by the Avengers, and oh yeah, Tony Stark is now your guardian. After being captured by HYDRA, there is a new hope for a better life for Anna. (i'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1-found out

**Hi, this is the first chapter of my very first fan-fiction, and my writing is not perfect, so there might be a few mistakes with everything, (The whole Avengers history, spelling and grammar.) If you do,find it interesting, please R &R. Constructive criticism is welcomed. **

Anna walked down the street. She was almost, almost to the Avengers tower. It was December, and the weather was frigid. Not that she minded the cold weather, as she was usually used to it and preferred it better than hot weather, which to her was almost like _torture_. With the cold and snow, it was almost sometimes as if she could _control it_. December 10th? Yes it must be, she thought to herself. There were so many rumors about what had happened to Captain America. The street was crowded with people, so she put her hat down under her eyes, so she could see people but the people couldn't see her. She navigated the heavy road looking at the ground, in case she had to use her "powers". Well, no one really called them that except her father who had passed away almost a year ago. The 13 year old, looked up a tiny bit, to see people buzzing with joy, and doing their holiday shopping. She knew she would get no gifts once so ever, because: One she had nobody to receive them from. Two: she had nobody to give them too. She lived with her rich, uncle who couldn't give a damn of her well being. She was planning to take pictures of the tower, and to use them for a class report. Well, an online school. She wondered whether this was legal, because she had read somewhere that it wasn't legal to take pictures of buildings if the builders were alive. Anna got her camera ready, only to be rammed into by a boy. As he rushed past her, he yelled:

"Uh Sorry, Gotta Go before they come! I like taking pictures!"

She managed to get a glimpse of his dark brown hair and a new-ish looking backpack. Her own was almost 3 years old now, which was very ripped. The boy who accidentally pushed her to the ground was now long gone, and she got up to see that there was no one around the tower. Very odd as the tower was usually buzzing with people.

"That's odd," She muttered to herself, thinking about leaving the area. Suddenly a voice from behind struck her.

"Move, _Now,"_ She turned around, only to see armed men with gloves and masks.

"We want the person that's gonna come out of that building there. Don't make us open fire," W _ait, What?_

The man walked out of the building. Anna didn't move, she just stood facing the gunmen, knowing she could kill them, or at least create a hurtful distraction. She was gonna save that person, who probably didn't do a thing wrong. If they where the police, the would broadcast it as loud as possible. She also noticed the probably _illegal_ guns they were holding.

"Whatever," said the man after a few long seconds "We gave her a warning. Open fire"

She created and wavy wall of a metal like substance, and ran for her life. It seemed as if the the whole world was watching her as she ran. Behind her it was only the man she had saved chasing her. She looked back to try to get a glimpse of the man, but she had lost him. Catching her breath, she looked around. Damn it, she was lost. Looking around, she got out her phone trying to find where she was. It got really wet and now it couldn't turn on. Stupid shitty acer phones.

 _Later_

She sneaked into her house, wet from the snow and miserable. Her uncle was waiting for her. She was shocked to see her uncle was there, as usually, he always was away for work matters.

"We are going, _Now_ I can't believe you, I mean how did you do that? Well, well I suppose that the team won't mind having another little project to work with, don't you?" Anna's uncle had a fake look of sympathy and shock on his face, combined by some type of realness of shock and realization. Anna never told him about the , just wonderful, he had most likely been there to witness the event.

"I am _not_ going!" Exclaimed Anna, leaving her backpack on the ground. It had everything she needed for a night or two; toothbrush, laptop, clothes and of course "Quarter-Ball".

"Yes you are, Now come in we have things to do"

"What kind of things?" She asked, defiant.

"You might as well tell me!"

Of course, He did not.

 **Thanks so much if you made it this far, or maybe you just scrolled down here. There is my first chapter. How was it?**


	2. Chapter 2- Information

**Hi, this is the second chapter of my very first fan-fiction, If you do, however find it interesting, please R &R. Constructive criticism is welcomed..**

(Tony Stark's point of view from third person)

"Hey Friday, could you tell Pepper I just went outside to see what's going on?" Asked Tony

"Yes sir, but.." Said the A.I, interrupted by Tony

"Thanks!" He said, walking out the door

"I think you should put on your iron man armor if there is something unusual going on." The A.I continued to speak, even though the billionaire had already left.

As he walked outside, he saw the back of a girl. Shoulder length black hair, a large backpack on her shoulders, and jeans with a coat. he heard a voice yell:

"Open Fire!"

At that moment, a large metallic wall sprouted up. It wasn't really like a wall at all, more like a solid metal wave. The girl started to run, and Tony tried to catch up with her. He stopped running when he realized that she was nowhere to be found. He wondered if he should call the iron man suit on him, or just try to walk home without being questioned. Both were unreasonable. He decided that he would find that girl. Not in a creepy way, he thought, but more in a i-hope-you-are-safe kind of way.

Back at the tower, Pepper was questioning him, as usual, Tony provided somewhat of an explanation, but was more absorbed in his ideas of: 'how-to-do whatever-it-was-he-was-going-to-do trance' , as Pepper put it

"So how are you going to do this, and what if she wants nothing of you? How do you know that they were trying to kill you? They could have wanted to kill her!"

"As soon as I went out they yelled "Open Fire!" Coincidence? I think not." Replied Tony; coolly. He started to wonder if this was really all worth it, whatever the price was. Or the reward. _Well, usually people who are almost shot to death aren't having the time of their lives._

Pepper, used to his half-answers, replied "Alrighty, i'll let you do your thing, but next time, try to save your own life."

"Fine" he said, with a smile. Pepper Kissed him then walked out of the room.

\- Anna's P.O.V From third person-

She took her seat on the plane, knowing that her uncle was up to no good. She didn't manage to find out what country they were going to, because her uncle didn't tell her, didn't manage to see on the bored of flights, the stress got to her. She probably looked like a mess. She remembered that the intercom would tell all the passengers which country they were going to. She listed very carefully, as the intercom went on.

"Please enjoy your flight to Sokovia." The intercom announced. She had taken her seat and twitched nervously.

Sokovia? As in the war torn country? Why was he doing work there, and out of all things, experimental things in Sokovia seemed out of reach.

-Tony's P.O.V-

It was now 11:28 and Tony had only found a little information about the girl. He hacked into medical records when he couldn't find anything else. He eliminated the possibility that she was some kind of super soldier, He didn't find anything about the new or in the government about people who could create things from their bare hands. Well, Peter was a different story. He knew she wasn't some extraterrestrial being, well because she did not look one, with brown skin and black hair. She didn't dress like anyone from Asgard either. Speaking of Asgard, where the hell were Bruce and Thor? He started thinking about when Loki attacked, and Ultron, about the destruction they had caused. He lost his train of thought for a few minutes when his cell phone rang. It was Natasha. He thought about Steve Rogers, and Nat. They used to help hunt down HYDRA. Nat still did, however, with Steve or Captain America on the run somewhere, it was a little bit harder for the assassin. He answer the phone

"What the hell is it this time?" Asked Tony, frustrated that he couldn't find much explanation as to what happened that day.

"And hi to you too," answered Nat. "Anyways, I found some information you might just like".

"I could take anything at this point,hit me" Said the inventor

"Alright, There's a kid, 13 years old, her name is Anna Coltons and she is being held hostage somewhere in Sokovia by HYDRA . They plan to do some "testing" to her and try to replicate their findings with other people. She has an anomaly in her arm causing her to be able to create solid objects with her fingertips"

"I'll take that! Do you know how long she's been held hostage?"

"Since around maybe 10:00 pm,"

"How do you figure out these things Nat?" Asked Tony.

"I just do. Anyways I gotta go."

"Wait, would you be up for another mission?"

"It depends." She hung up the phone with that awnseur

Tony was going to find that girl. with a little help with the Iron man suit and a few of the Avengers. Maybe for that last part, he thought he not sure if they would be up to the seemingly useless task. When he did he become so caring?

-Anna's P.O.V-

Were days long or short? How come something can go to seemingly alright to absolutely awful in less than a day? When she reached Sokovia, she was extremely tired. She had been on a plane since 9:30 in the morning, which was very early to be up for a surprise flight. Her uncle was leaving again that day, so he probably just got another last minute ticket for Anna. For all the 10 hours she didn't sleep. Sokovia was 6 hours early compared to America. She had arrived around 8:00 pm in America and they drove for around an hour and a half. She slept for most of the drive but it wasn't enough. When she had arrived at the place, it was 4:36 am in Sokovian time. She absolutely hated this place, and all suspicions that her uncle was working legally were destroyed. What kind of company welcomes their guest with shackles, anyways.

The thick, blood-stopping connected metal bands around her hands and legs didn't feel right. They were tight and now she could barley feel her hands, and much less move her arms. The cell which she was sitting in for at least a couple hours was cold, but that was the least of her concerns. Her uncle was behind this, and that hurt more that the pinching things attached to her innocent wrists did.

The door to the cell opened, and two men speaking a different language came in the room they grabbed her shoulders and looked her bruises she had gotten from trying to fight back the people who worked there when she had first arrived. _Probably not the best thing to do._ A gun pointed to the back of her head was unnecessary. For an base in the middle of nowhere, there was sure some high security on this place. She walked along with the men, and a few minutes later, after taking in the dark and gloomy place, There was a metal table. They pushed her on, and a deep dark syringe of liquid she could not identify poked into her body. It hurt, a lot. A lot more than the shots against diseases. It went for like that about what seemed and hour then, she was forced to run around the base in a secured perimeter. It was exhausting, as after all the injections they had given her, every push felt like a punch and every poke felt like a deep pain running trough her veins. Her pain tolerance was really low. The torture went like that for about 2 days, not that she could keep track, so it could have been a week.

She knew life was going to be rough when her uncle only adopted her. She always wished her siblings were in a better place than she was, expessically now.


	3. Chapter 3- Break and Enter

**3rd chapter. Not much to say but a review would be nice if you exist :).**

-Tony's P.O.V-

Tony had tracked down the hydra base in Sokovia. He started to wonder if they other teammates would be up for the challenge. He eliminated all people who couldn't help him. Steve, Wanda, vision not might be able to. He ended up contacting Rhodey and Natasha, and Clint. Nat and Clint said yes, but Rhodey was exasperated. Tony _made_ him help. A small little team. The last time they tried to get into HYDRA, they had a larger team and things didn't exactly go their way. They planned to go on Friday, which was tomorrow. He hoped that the girl could go _a few_ more days.

Their team came over to discuss the plan. Tony and Rhodey could cause a distraction and cause some damage, while Clint and Natasha could sneak in. They would look around then report it to Tony. Then they would come in all help take them out. Of course, something was bound to go wrong, and they knew that. They would improvise the best they could. They were the Avengers, after all even if the team was in a few pieces.

-Anna's P.O.V-

It had only been four days or so, and she was tired and weak. She felt as if this had been going on for years. INjections made her weak, but they still handcuffed her anyways. If this was going how her life was going to be like, she'd rather _die._ Her arms were the weakest, from all the tests and cuts and punches. She was Hungry, and thirsty. She had read somewhere that humans could go one week without water. True or false it gave her a little hope. Three weeks without food, humans could go. She wished that she had her 12 year old life back. Reading and listening to music. A loving a father, siblings, a light blue room and hope to become an astronomer. She was super-duper interested in space. In a year she had gone from full of hope to none at all. She sat in her cell, wondering if her arms were supposed to hurt that much. They were weak, she always thought. Just then a worker approached her. He spoke broken english, like most of them did

"Come test for" He said.

Anna followed knowing that she couldn't do anything to testing usually consisted of shots, blood drawn, being forced to use her powers, followed by some weird kind of heart monitoring thing. Also being forced to run and do exercises which, with the shots, tired her out beyond comparison. Today was different. They hooked her up with a motivators, and for the longest while just sit there and use her powers. Her powers used up a lot of energy to make, especially when she didn't have proper sleep and was weak, and supposably on drugs. The workers talked, laughed and stuck the needles into her body without consent. It was only around a day, but it felt like a year. She couldn't take it anymore. She wondered if she could commit suicide somehow.

-Tony's P.O.V-

Friday came, and the team was ready. Clint and Natasha dressed in black, Tony and Rhodey in their Iron-man and War-Machine suits. They had found the base, and Tony and Rhodey were getting ready to distract. The workers

"Ready to cause a big problem on purpose?" Asked Tony

"I Know _you_ are because you do it all the time" Rhodey replaced

"Let's go buddy," Tony said zooming up on top of the base.

"Hiya Hydra, long time no see. Anyways, I need a way to get in, so please don't shoot at me!" Tony said, shooting a beam at the base. A few minutes later about one hundred guns were pointing at him and Rhodey.

"Way to keep things simple." Muttered Rhodey

"Hey, I thought I said to not shoot at me! Meh, it doesn't matter" Tony shot more beams at the gunmen.

-Clint and Nat's P.O.V-

"So, how is life back home?" naked Natasha, taking out some guards and workers.

"Oh it's great really. We got a new tractor." Clint shot some arrows at some workers.

"Yes, the pathway is clear," Nat exclaimed, walking down the shady halls of the HYDRA facility. "Id didn't think it would be this easy, now where the hell is that girl"

"Hey, do you know _why_ exactly we came here? I mean, it's not like we just go saving all the human testers,"

"This kid is a something a little special" Nat responded, watching Clint shoot at one least guard.

"Alright," said Clint, "I wonder how the futurist is doing?"

"Probably kicking some ass…"

"Alright then. Now where do we go from here?"

"You tell me!" said Nat, motioning to one of the only cells with a dim light on.

They walked into the cell, to see a girl, with bruises and unhealing scars across her arm.

"Poor girl," Clint said, Touching a large scrape on her forehead. "Hey, I don't think she's sleeping. I think she-"

"She got knocked out," interrupted Nat. "you carry her."

Clint almost said something to object but just said: "Fine you carry the bow and arrow, and be careful, I just got those this summer, and they ain't cheap."

They walked out carefully, making sure to take down any workers and guards who came in their way. The left the structure and met up with Tony and Rhodey, who were still fighting, the workers were no match for them, really.

"Well, I hate to leave, but I have to," Tony said looking down at Clint and Nat, leaving the building." Here, take this to remember me!" Iron-man shot one large beam, taking out a lot of the workers guards.

"You Couldn't have done that in the first place?" Asked Rhodey.

"It's my final act, like a magician. Now i'm poof, out of here".

-Anna's P.O.V-

Anna woke up, tired. Everywhere hurt. She opened her eyes up to the blinding light. She blinked, where was she, was she about to die? She moved around weakly, tossing and turning. _Every_ move hurt a little bit to a lot. She heard a voice, then saw a face. It was a female voice, and she had red hair and a black shirt.

"Look who decided to wake up" She said

Anna tried to push her way out of the lying position she was in, but her arms were too weak to support the rest of her body, so he just ended up falling down on her back. She tried again with her legs,but that didn't work either.

"Listen up, you're safe now."

That made her a little less worried.


	4. Chapter 4 - Questions

**3000 words! 10 000 word goal here I come! Please R &R! Also I will try to make less punctuation mistakes.**

-Anna's P.O.V-

"Listen up, you're safe now." Said the lady with the red hair.

Anna would have much rather fall asleep again, but something told her to stay up.

"I'll tell the others you're awake," She said walking away. "Stay right there." She said with a small smile. _As if i could go anywhere else._ Looking around, on the place she was lying, she finally realised she was on a plane. A _plane_ , she thought. She also just realised she was covered in a blanket and in bandages, on her arms, and one on her forehead. There was also something attached to her wrist, an I.V, she realised. A minute or two later, 3 other men came. One was wearing all black and a short brown haircut. One of them had black, hair, dark skin and looked tired. The last person had a stylish dark brown haircut, and was wearing a navy blue shirt. He looked familiar, but Anna couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hi, I hope you know where you are, because you're in big trouble"

"What?!" Exclaimed Anna, was this just another part of the torture she' been going through.

"Tony!" That's not true, by the way said the one with black hair. He was wearing an army shirt, so Anna guessed he was in the army. "He was just joking, you're not the one in trouble."

"Ok, really let's get down to business here. Anna Coltons, 14, you were born in Canada and lived there for most of your life, your father died in a car crash and your mom was arrested for abuse when you were almost 13. Both happened on the same day. Adopted by your uncle when you were 13, leaving your brother and sister behind with no choice. Your favorite color is yellow, your favorite band is Imagine dragons, and you can do something cool with your hands. Is that correct?"

The name hit her. Tony. _Tony Stark._ Were these the avengers? Her head mixed with thoughts, worsening her headache. Not to mention all the horrific scenes running through her mind, and that Tony Stark khew all her personal information.

"How did you find that out?"

"I went through your files and stuff. Now true or false?

"True, sir." Anna responded, in shock.

"Good, now how are you feeling? Be honest." The man with the brown short asked.

"... Well,my arms hurt alot, and I have a really bad headache."

"Alright," Tony said, putting her backpack on the bed.

"How did you find this?!" She asked, with a mix of happiness and surprise in her voice.

"Thank Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff over there." Tony said, pointing to the woman with the black shirt and the red hair, and the man with the black shirt and brown hair. Clint looked up, he heard his name.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Thank you." Anna said, with a smile.

"No problem." said Natasha. She then looked at Tony. "Hey, how much longer for this flight?"

"7 hours, 47 minutes, and 37 seconds. Make the 36." He said, looking at something on his computer. He then looked at Anna." Can I question you more when we get back? I think you should get some rest now. You got pretty damn beat up back there."

"Sure, I guess." She said quietly. She was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable with these people. "Can I ask you something, Mr. Stark?"

"Sure, kid." Tony was still looking at the program on his computer, and he frowned as something beeped.

"I get how you know my age and name and stuff, but how did you know my favorite color and band?"

"I went through your computer, you should really put a passcode on that thing."

Anna turned on her computer, and started listening to her music. Most of it _was_ Imagine dragons. Her head started to hurt when she saw the screen, so she put on the music and closed the computer. A song started to play.

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_

 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

 _I'm just the same as I was_

 _Now don't you understand_

 _I'm never changing who I am_

The words echoed through her mind. The songs conforted her, and they reminded her of her life before it was turned upside-down. A 12 year old year memory came into her mind. Her and her father and her siblings were in a car, going to their favorite restaurant in was a hard day for them because their mother had been drinking all day and talking nonsense and threats. That song came on, and her father knew every word. Anna sang along, and when the song ended,her father said:

"I love you so much guys, and I hope you guys are going to stay like this forever. Promise you will never, ever change who you are. Anna, you are a wonderful older sister, Laya, you are so selfless, and James. You are, so helpful."

Laya and James were her younger sister brother. James asked:

"Daddy, what if we become bad people?"

"That would be a change, Jamesy, a bad one."

"Ok daddy." James said, continuing to look out the car window.

"Not all changes are bad though,ok guys." He said after a few seconds of ads.

"We Khow, dad" Anna had said.

That memory stayed with her forever.

-Later-

Anna Had slept for most of the trip, and she woke up right before landing. Right when it was about the time to land, she was wondering what would happen.

"Mr. Stark, can I take this I.V out of my wrist please?" She had asked, because it was really annoying her.

"Not yet, kiddo." Don't touch it, were almost at the compound.

"Alright," she said, looking up then stopped toying with it. Her arms still hurt, but she was a lot stronger now. "Which compound?"

"The avengers compound. They have a nurse there."

-Later-

After, the compound, they were at the tower.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." Anna said, grateful that she was not back at that place. Tony also told her that she could stay there. For the night until things were "sorted out". Anna laid down on the bed, thinking about all that had happened to her over the past week. Absolutely confusing, and, just mind boggling.

-The next morning-

Anna got up. Got dressed and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She only had one extra set of clothes. She headed to the kitchen, where Tony was sitting down at table. scrambling through papers and drinking some coffee.

"Morning kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, thanks. Can I have an orange?"

"' 'Course," he said, looking down at the papers. "You're probably going home today, after I ask you a few things, Alright?"

"Alright."

"Ok, so how did you get found and kidnapped by HYDRA?'

"My-uh U-uncle kinda brought me to that place…" Anna looked down at the floor. A sick feeling filled her stomach.

"Tell the truth." Tony said, coolly.

"That is the truth." She suddenly looked at her orange, trying to peel with her arms that still sort-of hurt.

"You sure, because I can call your uncle any minute now and-"

"Please, don't I'm telling the truth!" she exclaimed, almost yelling.

"Alright, kid I'm sorry."

"So what's gonna happen?"


	5. Chapter 5- Answers and snowballs

**So. I made A LOT of mistakes, so i'll try to review my work better. Basically all the mistakes I make on tests are from reviewing -_-. Please R &R. I would like to know how my readers like my story. 2000 words in this chapter :)))**

 **-Tony's P.O.V-**

"So what's gonna happen?"

Tony couldn't help but notice, her tone of voice was exactly the same as Steve Rogers, when he said that very sentence. Somewhat nervous, but strong.

"Uh, I don't know really. You go to which school again?" Tony asked. He never remembered seeing any forms related to school since she lived in Canada.

"I don't go to school…. Anymore, well i sort of do, but-"

"Are you homeschooled?" Tony asked, looking up at Anna.

"No. I take online courses."

"Alright. Do you hang out with your friends very often?"

"Well, the thing is since I don't go to school, I never really got the chance to make friends. My uncle always had me do things in the house,too."

"Would you _like a friend_?

"What do you mean?" Anna looked at him with her bright, wide eyes.

"Do you wants friends?"

"Yes."

"You're staying here." Tony said, looking at her arms.

\- Anna's P.O.V-

Anna was speechless. She couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Before you settle in. Can you tell me something?"

"Alright. "

" _Why"_

"Why what?"

"Why did you uh- save my… life back there."

"I didn't know it was you. I thought maybe it was someone else."

"I know, but _why_ did you? Anyone could have saw you!"

"I don't like seeing innocent people get hurt an-"

"I'm far from innocent. But continue" Tony interrupted

"I decided, that since I can do these things, I might as well put them to good use, ."

He muttered something Anna didn't hear.

"Call me Tony."

"Alright."

"Do you have a lot of things at your house?"

"No, not really. Just the bed and a few other things that could fit into 3 boxes tops."

"You don't need to bring the bed…"

"Oh."

 _Two days later_

-Anna's P.O.V-

There was a thick layer of snow on the ground, About 3 feet of the fluffy white stuff. Anna loved the sight of snow and playing in it. A twelve-year old memory flashed of when she lived in Canada, how she and her friends would build snow forts and have snowball fights in the schoolyard. She rushed downstairs, to the kitchen where Tony was waiting, He had a big smile plastered on her face. The last 2 days had been rough settling in, because she kept on waking up, in the middle of the night thinking that she was still a that place that Tony called _HYDRA._ Today she was feeling great. She could smell something. Coffee, and chocolate.

"Hey kid, who turned you into ms. Cheerful?"

"Good Morning. Also, the snow did,"

Tony smiled." You have a coat ,right?

"Yes, "

"Tony"

"Sorry,"

"You can't go outside. Yet."

"Why?"

"There's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"His name is _Peter._ He's 15."

"Oh. Doesn't he have school?"

"Theres 3 feet on snow outside. It's a freaking snow day." He said, Pointing to the windows.

"Okay, what's he like?"

"Strong and stubborn and nice . He's really strong and, uh he has great grip and he really likes the color red and blue."

Anna wondered if she would like to meet him. Wait, _why?_ For a friend? For some kind of work?

"Why ?"

"You said you wanted a friend", Tony said coolly.

-Peter's P.O.V-

Peter had just got a text from Tony Stark saying simply: 'There is someone I want you to meet.' Peter rushed to the tower, but it took him twice as long with all the snow. He and Ned were planning to go to have a snowball fight with Michelle and maybe Liz. Tony opened the door to the avenger tower where he saw Ton Stark. He undid his coat and started to ramble super quickly:

"HEY Mr. Stark! Who so you want me to meet? Are they an Avenger? Oh also there is something wrong with the you-know, spiderman suit cause now the ...uh suit lady calls me Parker instead of Peter and one of my web combinations keeps on not shooting so can you fix them please?"

He was so excited that he didn't see the girl behind her. He looked at the girl and asked:

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." The girl said.

"This is who I wanted you to meet. Her name is Anna."

"Hi, Anna"

"Mr. Stark, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Peter."

Peter walked into a room with Tony Stark.

"What's the deal with this?" Asked peter, confused that the person he was going to meet was a girl, supposedly the same age as him.

"Listen Peter, can you just try to get to know her? She's been through alot lately." Tony said, quietly.

"I'll try. Is she nice?"

"Yes"

 _-At the park.-_

Peter ended up meeting Ned at the park in queens. Kids were going sledding, there were lots of forts and snowball fights going on. Peter brought Anna.

"So what is it like being spiderman?" Anna asked.

"Shhhh! It's really cool." he said quietly.

"I'm his guy in the chair!" Said Ned

"So you are like his undercover workers who finds out information and tells him it through these cool headsets?"

"Exactly" Ned said, shooting a glance at Peter.

"Oh look, there they are!" Peter said, pointing at Liz and Michelle. He ran towards them, Anna following.

"Hi, you guys!"

"Hey, I can't believe you guys are at this lame park. There are so many little kids here. It's so lame." Said michelle, Looking around. "Who are you?" She asked looking at Anna.

"My name is Anna. I'm, uh… with Peter."

"Nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand. Anna shook it. "So now. Who wants to get exalted by snowballs!?" She yelled.

"Let's make teams. boys VS girls" said Liz. She was wearing a white fluffy coat and thin snow pants. Anna was as well.

"We would have an unequal number though." Said Peter.

"I can be neutral" said Anna Looking at the trees, covered in snow.

"Cool," said Michelle "lets start."

-Anna's P.O.V-

Anna decided to stay on Peter's team. She started making snowballs, and crept carefully to the other side of the park, where the girls for was. She saw that Michelle was making a whole big stack of snowballs. Anna decided to drop hers and she started to creep, army super-spy style t o the girls fort. Anna was very good at not being seen. She crept almost all the way until Michelle yelled:

"Intruder! Get her!"

Anna got up and started throwing snowballs (or lumps of snow at them). She had got Liz in the face, which made Michelle start running towards her at full speed with the snowballs. She ran, all the ways to the boys base where she tripped on her laces and crashed into the fort.

"Anna!" Ned exclaimed.

"Sorry you guys, but I have a feeling that they are coming towards us right now." She then watched as the two girls came towards them with their arms full of snowballs. Anna dropped into the snow, while Peter and Ned got ambushed with snowballs.

"Why'd you do that?" Peter asked, forming a snowball in his hands. She threw the snowball at Anna's jacket.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, throwing a fistfull of snow at Peter. "I"ll help you rebuild your fort." Anna formed a snow wall with her gloves, while Ned made more snowballs.

"Ned, you stay here. Me and Anna are going to attack the girl's fort." Peter, said, his arms filling with snowballs.

"Sure," said Ned. He started humming the Star Wars theme song.

When they were walking, Peter turned and looked at Anna. he asked:

"So what's your deal with ?"

"I'd rather not tell you." Anna had felt this question coming.

"Just tell meeee." Peter said, childishly.

"Fine. So on monday, I was uh… Taken by the-these people to this place he calls HYDRA by my _uncle_. S-so hh-e and these other people saved me. T-there." Anna stuttard in her answer.

"Your uncle is evil." Peter said, looking up at the sky.

"I got that" She said, now half smiling. "What's your deal with him?" She asked.

"Internship… as _spiderman_."

"Oh. cool. So are you avenger?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Don't tell anyone. Ever. I really need to be more careful with spiderman. Ned found out the same way."

"I have nobody to tell." Anna looked at the ground, when she said that sentence. _She could tell the snow_. She started to run to the girls fort and throwing snowballs at them.

 _-Later-_

They Were outside all day. Anna didn't have a phone, so she didn't know when it was time to go home. It was dark when they were still building and battling. She asked peter for the time. It was getting really cold and the only light that came on where the streetlights and the occasional car lights. Liz, Michelle and Ned had both left, leaving Peter and Anna in the park.

"Hey, Peter, what time is it?'

"7:30" he replied.

"Not that late," Anna said "i'm gonna get some hot chocolate. It's freezing." Anna stated to walk out of the park to the nearest coffee shop, a Starbucks. Peter caught up with her. They were walking in a moment of silence. Most of the people had gone home.

"Can I question you about being spiderman?" Anna asked, amused

"No."

"So how do you make webs?"

"With a formula."

"I saw you on youtube."

"So did I."

"I saw you fighting that giant dude in that big fight with Captain America on youtube."

"Ok."

When they had reached the coffee shop, Anna ordered a hot chocolate and waited. When it was ready she sat down with Peter. She took a popsicle stick and started to stir it up. When she was done stirring it, she held it in her hands very tightly. A black metal layer formed over it. Knowing what she had done, she dropped the popsicle stick on the table. Peter looked up at her. He finished swallowing the sandwich bite he took, then said, somewhat loudly:

"How did you do that?" A few people looked at her, but the kept eating and drinking.

"I just do, ok." She said, annoyed.

"Jeez. I just wanted to know." He took another bite of his sandwich. Something beeped and he looked at his phone, and he swallowed. "I gotta go." He left the table then walked out the door.

Anna looked at the clock. It was 8:15. She should probably get back to the tower. She finished up the drink, then she left the shop.

-At the tower-

It was 8:45 by the time she got to the tower. Tony was sitting on the couch, with woman. She had blond. Reddish hair and was wearing a suit. Tony had a wine glass his hands and they were looking at some pieces of paper.

"Hi." Anna had already taken off her coat.

"Oh. Hey Anna, this is Pepper." The woman walked forward to greet her,

"Hello." She gave Anna a warm smile.

"Hi," Anna repeated.

"So you're the girl Tony kept on stressing over."

Anna was silent.

"Your clothes are all wet. Go and change them then come back down here, Okay?"

"Okay." Anna said, making her way up the stairs.

Anna gathered up her jumbled up thoughts and put them on a piece of paper. This wasn't' any kind of assignment or anything that anyone was going to read, so she scribbled her words in half cursive and half messy writing. She would make lots of errors. She wrote down:

Peter= spiderman. Nice i guess.

Ned=peters friend

Michelle and other girl= other friends

Tony stark= person whose house you live in now/ironman

pepper?= Wife? Girlfriend

OK so i got kidnapped by ppl and now my life is upside down.


	6. Chapter 6- New job

**Chapter 6. Already? Ok, well here it is. I don't think it's that long. Please R &R because i'm seriously starting to think nobody reads my content.**

-Tony's P.O.V-

It was 11:30pm on friday. Tomorrow was saturday and Tony was going to the Avenger compound upstate to discuss some things with what had recently happened. Tony tried to contact Steve on his mobile phone number. The thing was attached to his wrist, and he had been trying very hard to contact him. If he did reply to a text message or two, he would never give Tony his whereabouts. It was almost christmas. The _19th_ already. Tony had already decided what he got Pepper, and he decided to skip the giant bear like he did 4 years ago. He wasn't sure what Anna would like. Tony had counted the days Anna had been staying. _Only a week or so._ Nightmares a side, she fit in pretty well. She wasn't needy and she was polite and she always seemingly did her online courses.

Tony walked into Anna's room. She was tossing and turning, from the nightmares she had. Tony had experienced the same kind of nightmares when the aliens attacked new york. They were so vivid, you could think that they were _real_. Tony leaned over to comfort her, rubbing her shoulders gently knowing that it would be dangerous to wake her up.

"It's alright, you're okay. It's a dream" He said, trying to sound comforting. Anna started to wake up. She opened her eyes for a split second and, now tony was covered in metallic stuff on the wall. The metal-mixture was stronger than bone, so he couldn't break through. Instead he started to yell.

"Wake up! It's a dream, you're dreaming! Wake up Anna!" _where was Pepper at a time like this? Oh yeah, in the shower._

"Waaaaaaakkkeeee Uppppppp!" It's a dream!" He yelled, watching her tossing and turning. She began to finally wake up. She woke up seemingly alert and scared.

"That dream…" She said, lost for words.

"Hey kiddo, I know that you had a visually intense nightmare but can you help me please?" He asked, his arms trying to get free. The coating was like a blanket covering him. Only his head and arms were visible.

"S-sorry. If you put on vinegar, It'll Dissolve instantly. Do you have vinegar?"

" I think so. Check in the bathroom." Tony was trying to remember where he put it.

"Why is it in the bathroom?" Anna asked, half smiling.

"I can't remember." That was a half lie. He took it into the bathroom because there was something with his iron man armor. He didn't know _why_ he took it there.

" Okay." She still seemed a little dumbstruck from the dream.

A few minutes later, she returned with the heavy bottle of vinegar. She dipped a cloth into it and it dissovled instantly. After Tony had been freed, she sat on Anna's bed.

"S-sorry.I didn't know what was happening." She said, looking at her feet.

"You know what?" He asked

"What?"

"I used to have dreams just like these. I know what it feels like. It feels so real and you can't move, right?"

"Yeah… I don't know. Usually when i have nightmares I wake up straight away. I don't know what happend. Do you know how to make it stop?" She looked up at his face in the dim light.

"I don't know really. Maybe watch a video or something before you go to sleep. My dreams just all started to go away when I defeated the Mandarin."

"Oh. Okay, i'll try that."

"You know what?" He asked with a tone of humour in his voice.

"What?"

"Once…" He paused for dramatic effect. " I called the Iron-Man suit in my _sleep_. It scared the hell out of Pepper."

Anna smiled.

"Goodnight, kiddo." He said, about to leave the room.

"Goodnight." She said, with a happy tone of voice.

-Anna's P.O.V-

Anna stored around her cereal with her spoon. She didn't have much of an appetite after what happened last night. She tried to make the dreams disappear from her imagination. She couldn't . Tony walked down the stairs. He seemed rushed and a little bit unorganized this morning.

"Morning' kiddo," He said, watching her stir up the cereal. "You know how to properly eat that right, you can't just swirl it around, you know."

"I know. I'm not very hungry. Where are you off to?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Off to the Avengers compound upstate." Get onto your online courses. C'mon you need to get good grades.

"It's saturday"

"I will."

Anna Did her courses and learned each lesson,taking notes and doing the homework provided. She took math, science computer art and english. It took her around half a school day to have everything finished, so she was done around lunch. She decided to leave the tower and go and walk around the city. It was something she loved doing. The streets were all christmassy. He wondered what time Peter got out of school. _4:00 right?_ She plugged in her earbuds and started to play songs.

 _I got guns in my head and they won't go  
Spirits in my head and they won't go  
I got guns in my head and they won't go  
Spirits in my head and they won't_

That song described last night. It just wouldn't go. Anna wondered if he should get any gifts for Tony and Peter. She should probably. Anna had a job in queens, but now since she lived farther away, she had to quit. She saw a sign that said " Help wanted" on it. The shop was called 'Best decor'. In the windows there was all sorts of christmas things, wooden sets. Trains, christmas decorations, and these little things that move and that look to all be made out of wood. She remembered her father had bought one of thoses for her. It was a little train that went around in circles around a pile of presents. It had been destroyed when her mother got drunk and started throwing pillows all around the place.

It was another 12 year old memory. One that scared her. One that vowed her never, ever to drink. She remembered the day vividly. She and her sister and her brother had to go hide out in the basement because it was the only safe place in the house, that her mother couldn't reach. James was so scared, because Laya was freaking out. She could hear her father trying to get her to go in the backyard, for a cool-down. She kept on refusing to go. And even almost came downstairs.

When her father finally got her outside, he came downstairs and said the words she never forgot;

"It's okay, you're safe now."

Anna entered the store. A old lady approached her.

"Hello, dear, how may I help you?" She said with a nice tone.

"I was looking to maybe get a job here, I saw the sign in the windows."

"Ok. just follow me then."

Anna followed the lady into the back room, where there were lots of chairs and other boxes. She sat down at the table, where the lady showed her a piece of paper. It had a bunch of words on it.

"There are only 2 positions available. Cashier, which pays 10.00 an hour, and shipping manager, which pays 19.00 an hour." She said.

" I'd like to apply for cashier. I can be here by 12:30 on most days, and I can work until 5 o'clock." She said.

"Don't you have school?"

"I-uh, I finish early."

"Alright, you're hired"

"Really!"

"Yes. We really need help. Just read and sign here."

Anna signed the contract. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7- Relations

**At the time I am writing this I am on a plane and there is lots of turbulence.I don't like it very much because the plane is shaking. We have about 3 hours left until we land. It's 2 in the morning but it's not like I get any sleep anyways. I think I have a lot of caffeine in my system. So here it is, chapter 7.** -Anna's P.O.V- Anna was feeling good, for having getting a job and all. She headed home (the Avengers tower). She noticed that there were _a lot_ of boxes everywhere. Were they moving?Yes, probably. Where to? Then it hit her, She is going to the new compound place upstate. She heard it on the news around the time the Spider-Man mania swept the city. She ran up the stairs, where Tony was standing there. There were moving men everywhere. Pepper was standing beside him. "Hey, where'd you go, kiddo? I was starting to get worried." He looked at her. He seemed a little overworked by this.

"It's only 2:00!" She said, "I know, just, can you hurry up? There are some things in your room I think you should take down".

"Alright, but first can I ask you a question?"

"Make it quick."

"Where are we moving to?"

"The new Avengers compound, upstate"

"Oh…" Anna looked down at the ground, frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's- uh nothing, It's nothing."She said, quickly. The truth was, that if she lived far away, she would almost never have a chance to be friends with Peter.

"Well then, go and grab your things. They're not that heavy." He said, motioning to the stairs. Anna went up the stairs to get her belongings. They were mostly personal items. Photos, little trinkets, stuff like that. One of the things was a small poster that said: "Big sister is my full time job." That reminded her. She had to quit her job. _That was going to be fun._ One if the things did not belong to her. It was a phone. An cool phone like the exact kind that Tony had. She picked it up. There was a sticky note attached to it. It said " Call me.- T.S". Anna picked it up. She ran downstairs with the box.

"Thank you for the phone!" She exclaimed. "

It's no prob, kiddo. I'm responsible for making sure you're responsible."

"Thank you."She said again

-Later-

Anna was at the compound. It was _huge._ There were rooms for all the avengers. People called Wanda Maximoff and Vision, Steve rogers and Sam wilson, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Peter Parker and Scott Lang. " Thor (Odinson) and Bruce Banner. Anna didn't khow most of the people.

"Where's my room?"

Anna was confused in this whole big building.

"I'll show you."Said Tony. Tony showed Anna to her room. It was about the same size as the one in the Avenger _tower_. People later came with boxes. Besides the bed, Anna only had three boxes full of stuff. Clothes, personal belongings, and other things like drawers and lamps. By 7:00 everything was done in her room.

"I really appreciate this, you know. If it wasn't for you guys I would be dead by now." Anna was standing beside Tony in her new room.

"We hear that alot." Tony looked at Anna, then wrapped his arms around her body. A _hug._

It was around 9:30 pm in the saturday, and all the Avengers were there. Even Captain America and Spiderman, which surprised Anna. There wasn't thor there, or anyone who could be hulk. She didn't want to interfere, so she stayed in her room. Listening to music and doing some extra courses. She was surprised when Peter came in. "

Hi?" Anna was confused.

"Can I come in? All they're doing is talking about shields and belts and stuff."

"Shields seem kinda interesting, don't they?"

"Not really."

"Alright. You can stay. Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah! Do you have any Star-Wars movies?"

"I have 'The Force Awakens'."

"Cool. Let's watch it." That's exactly what they did. When it was finished, the Avengers were still talking. Anna thought one of the were drunk. It was around Christmas, anyways.

"So, there are four days until Christmas," Peter said. "You know what would be cool? An _Avengers_ secret Santa!"

"That sounds like fun, but I don't think it's a good time. Tony told me the avengers are kinda delicate."

"Oh. Well it's good that they're laughing down there." Peter smiled.

"Yeah it is. Do you think they could get together on Christmas?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Why do all good things come to an end?"

"Do bad things come to an end?" Anna asked. She immediately thought about the attack with the aliens in New York.

"Yes. But, good things are different."

"I guess. Do you think that they think that _they think_ we're asleep?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"We do a steakout on them." Peter had a guilty grin on his face when he spoke that last sentence.

-Peter's P.O.V- Peter snuck down the stairs to see what they were doing. He motioned for Anna to come down, and she snuck down, being careful not to trip over any stairs. It was fun for him to have a friend at the Avengers who he could talk to. Ned, however, was a different story. The only bad thing was that she was going to stay here, far away, and now he could only see her when they had meetings. Anna and Peter both crept across the floor. They didn't hear them. Which surprised Peter. They crawled under a table, and they could get a good view of what was happening. Steve Rogers, Captain America, he learned, was standing up on one side of the couch, and on the other side, was Tony Stark. They both looked angry. _This was not good._

"You're the one who broke the laws! Don't blame me!" Said Tony. He had a different voice. A little shaky.

"Well, you never listen to anyone's opinion expect your own."

"Only 12% of you is good. The rest is Crapppppppbbbbb."

It hit him. Tony was drunk.

-Anna's P.O.V-

Anna noticed the first sentence was a shaky one. She didn't say anything about it, though. But when he spoke the second one, he realized _he_ was the one drunk. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stay. But where else would she go? Was she overreacting?

"Hey!" She said, not realizing she exposed Peter and herself. The team looked towards them. They all looked at them in a moment of silence, but it was broken when Tony said, drunkenly:

"Eeeeeey! I'm not your father. Go somewhere else. You're not welcome here!"

Tears started to form in Anna's eyes, until, Natasha, who was aware of the situation said:

"Just head on up to your room. We're gonna deal with this, Peter, you go too. Okay?"

She talked in a stern voice, but it had compassion in it. Anna rushed to her room, Peter following. Anna opened the door, and tried not to cry in front of Peter. So many thoughts raced through her mind. All sorts of 12 year old memories came down to one. Her mom was making her do dishes, when her father came down. When he told her that there were too many dishes to wash, she blurted out in anger: "

Shut up! You're not even the real father!"

It was at that moment, Anna understood why she didn't have any of her father's facial figures like her brother and sister did. She was _adopted_. When she figured that out, she decided that he was the only father Anna had known. No matter what her mother said, he _was_ her _father._ Anna started to cry. She missed him so much. A few seconds later Peter knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"No." She said, trying not to sound as if she was crying. Why _was_ she crying? It just made her so sad. She wished she could have her normal life back. Anna looked up as the door knob turned. The door opened, It was Natasha Romanoff. She wiped the tears on her eyes, but she didn't look up.

"Hey," said a male voice, It was Clint Barton, seemingly, her partner in crime. Anna didn't say anything.

"I think you should respond, you're not wearing headphones or hearing impaired like I am." He said, and Anna looked up.

"Really?"

"Partially."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you… Alright?"

Asked Natasha, looking at her sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Why?"

"Why does everything have to be related to everything? Why can't you just start something all new without having any relations?" She asked, tears still in her eyes.

"Actually, it is possible, it's called mental recognition." Clint said, eyeing Natasha.

"Really?" Asked Anna.

"No. No, not really," Natasha said, elbowing Clint.

"Oh."

"It's a small world. Everything is related to everything or else nothing would make sense in this crazy world." Clint said, making gestures with his hands.

"I guess that makes sense." Anna said, with no tears in her eyes.

"How is Tony, and Steve Rogers?"

"Steve just left. Tony is sleeping. Hopefully in the morning he won't be hungover." Natasha said.

"That reminds me! I have to get something!" Clint said, walking out the door.

"How does that remind- never mind." Natasha said, watching Clint leave the room. When he left, Anna asked:

"What happened?" **That should be it. By the way, I stopped writing on the plane after about 7 sentences. Now it's the end of the day. 1500 words! 10 000 word goal here I come! Also, I know my cliffhangers are terrible. The 9th or 10th chapter will be the christmas chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8- Guessing

-Natasha Romanoff's P.O.V-

Nat could remember how this had happened.

" At first, Everyone was surprised that Steve showed up. They were talking about a new kind of shield for Cap, and they were working on the prototype since they had sold the tower. It probably wasn't going to be ready for a while, however, they did manage to start creating a new belt for Thor. They had some drinks, and at one point someone, I can't remember, challenged them to a drinking contest between Steve and Tony. I didn't think that tony remembered that he couldn't drunk, so just put two and two together"

"Wait, you didn't see us? You're a spy!" Anna said, surprised. 

"Okay, maybe I did, but I was going to point you guys out but you did already."

"Okay." She no longer had tears in her eyes and she was half-smiling. At that moment clint opened the door. He had a small box in his arms, wrapped in christmas colored paper.

"Merry christmas! And happy new year to you!" He said, handing her the package/

"Thank you so much! This is the first Christmas gift i've received!"

"Open it" Nat said. Anna carfully ripped open the gift. Inside, there was a book; Romeo and Juliet.

"Thank you! I've always wanted to read this but the editions were all too expensive. How did you know I liked to read so much?'

"I don't know actually. I had a hunch…" Clint looked at his watch "You know what? I gotta go. Bye." he said, leaving the room.

"I should probably go too, but remember, words aren't always true. The people who say these words don't know what their talking about if it's not true." Nat immediately remembered what Loki had said to her.

"Alright, bye." Anna said.

"Bye" Nat said, exiting the room.

\- Monday, the 23rd-Anna's P.O.V-

The next day Anna didn't really talk to Tony. She spent most of the day wandering around upstate new york. This morning was different. Tomorrow was christmas eve and there was a Christmas tree and everything in the new compound. As Anna went down for breakfast, she was surprised to see Tony cooking. She smiled at his apron, which had an picture of a egg and a piece of bacon in a pan, sound asleep with the sizzling of the frying pan. The kitchen smelled like waffles.

"Morning kid, you want some waffles?"

"Sure," she said, sporting another one of her half-smiles. Tony placed one of the pancakes on her plate. They were hot, and seemingly had strawberries in them.

"I haven't go to talk to you at all yesterday."

"That was the point…" Mumbles Anna

" I didn't catch that"

"Nevermind, just continue"

"Alright," He said, looking at the waffles on his plate. "So, about two nights ago, I said some things I didn't mean to say, alright! You will always be welcome here." He looked at her face, which was blank. "Sooo i'm not so great at apologies, but was that alright?"

"Yes, that was good. I knew you were drunk because my m-" She stopped, not sure if she wanted to tell him that.

"Your mom was what? You can tell me y'know." He said sympathetically.

"She was an alcoholic. She was always getting drunk. Apparently me and my brother and sister were 'abused children.' but I didn't know that because I thought it was normalish." She said, looking at her hands, they had several scars from HYDRA. However, they were healing up. Tony mumbles Anna thought was: 'My father', or something like that."

"What about your dad? Did he give you a hard time?" Asked Tony seriously.

"No, He never drank and he always cared for us." Anna smiled thinking of her dad.

"Oh. Well… I barely tell anyone this, but my dad was like your mom." There was then a silence that lasted about 10 long seconds. Tony broke it by saying "we have similar life stories, well sorta. You know what, I gotta go and fix something with Peter's suit, alright?"

"Alright," she said smiling. "I'll get to my courses."

Anna turen on her computer, and started to work. There were a few christmas themed word problems. She watched the video lessons and did the online test. She always wondered what it would be like to go to highschool. Maybe for the sophomore year. She could apply. Maybe.

\- Dec 24th-

Pepper had taken Anna to the city to 'have a girls day', as she put it, and to 'Just go shopping and look for stuff to write about" as she and Tony put it. Anna had slightly longer than shoulder length black hair, wavy, which meant half curly and mostly straight. Pepper took her to get a haircut, because her hair was very thick. She got about an inch off, and they straighten it. When it was all done, she looked in the mirror and said:

"Oh wow. I look just like a little kid with my hair all straight." It was true, when she was younger, her hair was very straight.

"You look very nice, Anna." Said Pepper with a smile. When they were walking along the busy streets of New York, every two minutes someone would ask Pepper some questions:

"Who is she?"

"How is Mr. Stark going to rebuild the Avengers?"

"Is this his daughter?" 

"Why did give his address to the mandarin in 2013?" 

"Do you know the Spider-Man?"

Of course, Pepper brushed them off, saying either:

"I can't answer that" or "I don't have much time." Eventually it got so out of hand that they had to get home. At the compound, Tony was still working on Peter's suit from yesterday, but the compound was decorated all Christmassy.

"Well, I'd like to say I can't believe that, but I can." Said Tony when they had their day cut short. "I really hate New York reporters. They don't care 'about anybody's personal space." 

You got that right, Anna said, watching him type some coding in the Spider- Suit.

"Yes! Finally! That should work!" He said, smiling at the suit. "How 'bout we have some christmas fun?" He said.

Soon after, there were Christmas decorations all around the compound.

"Are you really going to invite all the Avengers to this party? Even with what happend?"

"I'm sure their over it. It's gonna be fun I promise."

\- Dec 25th-

It was around 8:00 and the first Avengers had arrived. Peter, Clint, Natasha, and two others, one called Scott Lang and Wanda Maximoff. Anna was talking to Peter, and everything going fine. Apparently Scott Lang had a daughter and he had a special suit that could make him grow and shrink. Anna always thought that was impossible, but she had seen a lot of things that were impossible but weren't. There were a lot of gifts under the fake Christmas tree Tony had put up. Some for Tony, some for her,but most of them were from the other Avengers. They all began to open them. They were mostly things that most girls would do with, like hair ties and headbands. She got two sketchbooks, one from Steve Rogers and one from Wanda Maximoff. She thanked them a lot because she liked to draw and sketch. One of the avengers, Sam Wilson was asking about when she got kidnapped by HYDRA. Before long she was being bombarded with questions.

"Was it really that bad? I used to work for HYDRA!" Said Wanda

"Yes. I felt as if I was on the edge of dying."

"I am so sorry to hear that."

"Thanks."

Anna noticed there was one more gift under the tree. It was from Tony. She grabbed it, but Tony grabbed it out of her hand before she opened it.

"You can't open that gift now." Said Tony.

"Why not?"

"It's special, You can't open it right now."

"Why not?" She asked again

"Yeah! Why not?" Steve said playfully. Anna saw clint flash a look at Natasha. Not a smile, a moreover concerned look.

"Hey, how about we play a game?" said Tony, trying to direct the attention away from the box.

"What game?" Asked Scott Lang.

"Erm.. Shreades?"

"Shreades! I don't think so. Nobody would be able to guess what I am." Exclaimed Clint.

"Is that a challenge?"

" I guess it is! Charades everybody!" Yelled Tony, now standing on a chair. First off was Clint. He waved his arms around crazily, while jumping up and down.

"Seriously! Nobody can guess what I am? I'm a windmill!" He said, looking offended. That was pretty much how the game went. Everybody just made crazy movements and fooled around. It was now Anna's turn. She picked up a piece of paper from one of the cups. This one said 'Alien.' Anna stood in front of all the people and two fingers on her head. She then proceeded to run around and pretend to break things.

"The Chitauri!" Yelled Natasha.

"Who are they?"

"They are an Alien species." She clarified.

"You got it, then." She said with a smile.

When the party was over, It was 1:00 am. Anna was picking up the pieces of wrapping paper thrown on the ground. A thought crossed her mind. What if the Avengers actually lived here? What would that be like? She decided to ask Tony.

"Tony? Do you think the avengers are going to live here anytime soon?"

"I don't think so, kiddo. There's alot going on."

"Oh. okay. Can I open that gift that you said I couldn't open now?"

"Sure. Just come here. I didn't want you to open it then because it's really special. I found it at your house." Anna tore open the red wrapping paper. It was a photo album. Her old photo album. It was Half done and had all sorts of pictures of her, her father, mother and of course her siblings. She smiled remembering the good times.

"Thank you so much. I never thought I would find this. It brings back so many memories." Tears started to form in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly.

"There's something in the back there." Tony said quietly. He flipped through the pages to the very last one. It was a bunch of papers. Anna scanned them. They were papers for temporary adoption. She read through them, and she saw a name. Tony Stark.

"So. You're gonna be my 'guardian'?"

"Yes. Maybe forever."

"Forever starting when?" 

"Forever starting now."

10 000 words! This is going pretty good. If you made it here, then please leave a review on to how you like my story and how I can improve. It would really help me!


	9. Chapter 9- Arrested

\- Dec 31st-

'Forever starting now.' The words decoded inside her head. They were the kind of words you would have to think about before discovering the true meaning. It was official, she would be staying with Tony Stark. She wasn't sure how to compile her thoughts. What does this mean? Why didn't he give me to someone else? She finally came up with: He _wants_ you, and he thinks your good, in some ways. Her thoughts were pretty jumbled up, and since tomorrow was the last day of 2017, It means a new year, and a new beginning. Anna walked down to the compound's kitchen. It was 12:47 and she planning to make herself some lunch and finish up an essay she had to write. Tony also taught her how to talk to Friday.

"Hello Friday!" She said.

"Hello, Anna. How are you?" The A.I responded

"Wait? How do you know my name?"

"Tony programmed me to recognize your voice."

"Where is Tony anyways?"

"He went out on a mission. He should be back soon, and his return is estimated at 88%. His death rate is 12%."

"That's comforting." She said, half sarcastically.

"Thank you."

"If he gets back before I'm home, then tell him that out in the city, okay?"

"Did you grow up in a rather rural town Anna?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I wouldn't call it a city."

Anna went into the city, where there were lots of old buildings. She walked, taking in the view of the snow covered trees. They reminded her of Canada. Her attention then transferred to something going on in between one of the buildings. There was a man with a gun, and another man, presumably in his 20's. The ground was littered with white powder. There was an iphone on the ground, and she could barely hear the dispatcher. It sounded like a 911 call. She quickly assumed that there was a man selling drugs, and a man trying to buy them, only to call the police, to find them. _Why does no one else notice this?_ Anna quickly ran, thank goodness she had taken her floppy hat, and before the man shot the gun, she created another solid metallic wave. Saving the life of the man. When she got up, what it really looked like was that _she_ was the dealer, and she trapped the man against the wall. Unfortunately, that was the exact moment that the police arrived, which taunted the drug dealer to say:

"Help! This girl is trying to drug me! As Well as that guy! I punched him out, but I think he's waking up!"

"Hey! You're under arrest, you have the right to remain silent."

"Wait! That's not true! He was the one getting drugged and he was the drug dealer!" Said Anna, Pointing to the two people.

"Shut the hell up." The police officers said, handcuffing the innocent girl. They hurt, and she aced to get out of them. The man whom she had saved was there two, now awake. Soon enough, Anna was telling them Tony's phone number.

"C'mon kid, give us an actual name we can use."

"He _is_ my guardian! Let me try, and can you please get these handcuffs off me?" The police officers roughly removed the handcuffs from her hands, and took the phone to call Tony.

-Tony's P.O.V-

Tony still hadn't familiarized Anna's number with the Iron-Man suit or Friday, so when she called, the caller was unknown.

"Mr. Stark, you have a phone call."

"Who is it?"

"The caller I.D is unknown."

"I can't answer right now! I'm in the middle of something!"

"Alright, Mr. Stark, I will hang up."

-Anna's P.O.V-

"He hung up." The man almost laughed.

"Well, then I guess that you can use it for later. What's your name anyways?"

"My full name is May-Annalin Coltons, but a lot of my documents just say 'Anna'." The police officer went over to his computer and typed something in. He got up and told her to follow him, she gave her some clothes and a comb, he then pointed to a cell without saying a word.

It opened, and Anna changed into her clothes (which were _very_ itchy), and sat down on the bench. She didn't like sitting in cells as much as anyone and with what happened to her, she was begging to feel really uncomfortable. The guard had a piece of paper which he kept on studying. Anna longed to know what was on that piece of paper, and longed to get out of here. Some time later, (maybe hours), a security guard opened the door to the cell When Anna looked at him, confused, he just said but one word;

"Interrogation." Anna followed the man into a bare room. There was nothing but 4 chairs, a table, and some water bottles. There was an official-looking man with a white police suit on.

"Take a seat." said the security guard. Anna obeyed the nam and sat down on the opposite side of the officer. She could see that he was holding pieces of paper with photos, presumably from the crime scene.

"Your given name is May-Annalin Coltons, however, you go by the name Anna. Is that correct?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Alright Anna. Firstly you must swear to tell the truth."

" I swear."

"Anna, why did you try to drug an old man?"

"I did _not_ in fact try to cause any harm to him, I just wanted to help the other guy! He was just trying to help find another drug dealer, who was the old man!"

"You must tell the truth. Is that the truth?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then explain _this_." The man showed her some photos, which showed her attempting to strike the man who had actually tried to drug the other guy.

"It was because _he_ was the one trying to drug him. Didn't you fingerprint the area or something, or get witnesses?"

"These are questions you are not entitled to know." He said, now visually annoyed. "Take her back, alright." He said, motioning Anna to follow the security guard.

\- Tony's P.O.V-

When the battle was over, it was already 10:00, the time Anna should be home. Tony headed to the compound to get some rest and familiarize Anna's phone number as well, which was super easy.

"Hey, Friday: the number 475-845-384 is Anna's, okay?"

"Would you like me to add that number to your contacts?"

"Yep. Thanks, hey, when did Anna get home?"

"She has not come home yet. Perhaps the call made at Five p.m has something to do with it."

"Maybe. Call her. She should be home by now,"

"It seems as if you truly do care about her."

"Who said I didn't?"

-Anna's P.O.V-

Anna was up an awake. Surely she wouldn't be proven guilty. Still it ate her alive. It didn't help that she was hungry. Anna laid against the wall of the cell until a security guard opened it. He motioned for Anna to get up and follow him. She followed him to the front of the police office and he handed her her cell-phone. _Well that's great, they're looking through my cell phone_. There was a caller, Tony. Anna really wanted to say 'I told you so!,' but that would probably land her in some more trouble. She answered the phone, and her guardians voice immediately came through the phone.

"Anna! I- What are you doing?" He sounded excited but calmed down.

"Something happened."

"What happened?" He said, tiredly.

"I got arrested."

"Why, exactly did you get arrested?"

"I got framed. I'll explain the whole thing later." She could sense the police officers looking at her.

"Hang tight, alright. I'll be there soon."

"Uh, alright."

"I'm gonna hang up now, okay love ya."

"Really?"

"I guess. Bye" He hung up. Anna didn't want to. She wanted to hear the voice of the man who she could relate to. She smiled, at least she was going to get out of here soon.

-Later-

"Coltons, c'mon" It was a security guard. She opened the door to the cell and Anna followed. Outside Tony was signing forms with his sunglasses on. She already changed into her normal clothes, and she had her belongings all back. After he finished signing the papers, he said:

"Update me on the case. Anna is innocent."

"That case is classified information, " The cop said impatiently.

"Even when my girl is the prime suspect?"

"Oh yes, we forgot, you _are really_ her guardian. Anyways, we will update you."

Anna and Tony left the building, and they hadn't talked to each other the whole ride back. It was now 11:53.

"Anna, what happened back there?" Asked Tony. Anna looked down at her feet.

"Well, I was out, and… There was a person who was being drugged or something. I don't know the details, but he was holding a gun ready to shoot because, well I think the other guy called the police. Anyways, so I tried to trap the guy so that he couldn't shoot, and the police came and we got arrested." Tony looked awed.

"Anna, you know you shouldn't have done that. You could have called the police or something."

"I know. I just… wanted to, well, take things into my own hands. I really don't like crime, or innocent people hurt. Nothing else was going through my head."

"I know, Anna. When I found out Steve's friend killed my parents, I wanted to murder him so badly."

"Wait what?!"

"That's a story for another day kiddo. Go get washed up, okay. Today is the last day of the year! Crazy, right?"

"Crazy."


	10. Chapter 10 - First crush

**Just wanna say happy new year to all the people of fan fiction. Getting a review that's not from my editor is on my resolution. Wanna help out?**

The first week of the new year was gone. All already done. The 8th of January was a cold monday, and Anna had already finished her courses. She was calmly watching Youtube. Tony walked down the stairs into the living room, where Anna was.

"Hey Anna. Y'know after what happened you should go and do something to spend your time, not involving your powers." He said. She liked the fact he called them powers and not 'Limb anomalies" or something like that.

"That's what I'm doing!" The 13 year old objected.

"Something more productive. I signed you up for a few things."

"Whhyyyy. You could have asked me!"

"Fine. If you don't like them, then you're don't have to go. But let me at least tell you what they are."

"Fine. You don't even know my interests. I've only been here for about a month."

"It feels like an eternity," He said, and Anna couldn't help but agree. She liked it here very much and it was cool to have a guardian who has superpowers, and all.

"An art class specifying in watercolor, and a minor astronomers club."

"I should have never given you the password to my school email from last year…"

"I have every one of your assignments in one place!"

"Is this plan B to make me make friends?"

"Jury's out."

"Fine i'll give them a try What time should I be there by?." She said, pretending not to love the idea of being with people who had the same interests as her, looking up and studying the stars, making delicate swipes on a piece of watercolor paper, and turning them to beautiful works of art

"6:00 for the art, the star-club, it doesn't start 'till March."

"Can I go now?"

" 'Course, Anna."

Anna Had reached the spot where the classes were being held. A community centre about 25 minutes from the _Avengers compound_ by train. She still refused to call it her home. She looked around the people lined up against the wall, waiting for the class to start. Last year, in 7th grade, before her life _absolutely_ fell apart, her english teacher would most of the time be late for class, so she and her classmates waited in the hallway. The teacher, always apologised, and was funny about it. Anna didn't mind. She didn't like english class, anyways. A few minutes later, a man came to open the door. He was presumably in his mid forties, and was carrying lots of art supplies. Anna walked into the room along with a bunch of other kids her age. They all seemed to be in groups of friends, so Anna just sat down at a random table, with a group that looked her age.

"Hello, Aspiring artists! Today is a very important day, who knows why?" Anna knew, but she didn't put up her hand. _Obviously._

"Is it because we finish our chinese watercolor projects?" Asked a boy, pointing to a stack of papers on a small table.

"No, Aron! We are just starting this delicate art! Just because we finish one projects doesn't mean the big project is done! You see, art doesn't finish, it's just that the people who are doing it don't do it. Art on."

"Is it because it is the first week of the new year?"

"No, Ean." Aspiring artists, remember, that because it may not be a special day for you, it could still mean a special for another." Anna was starting to like this art teacher.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Objected a girl, with red locks and dark eyes.

"Now, Natalia, do you go to other people's birthday parties?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do wit- ohhh I get it!" Anna put her head on the table.

"Today, we welcome another aspiring artist into out our class. Hi Anna!" He said, motioning to her. "Care to tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Well, I love painting in watercolor, and I just moved here. Before I Lived in Canada,"

"Nice to know that. Now, let's jump into this. Today we will be doing out watercolor chinese watercolor. Get your paint brushes out, and i will show you how to do an orchid. Remember, the kits are in the boxes under the table." Anna looked under the table and grabbed a kit. Inside there was some ink, which she grinded down. Once she had all her different values, she looked at her art teacher and watched him. It was a fairly easy job and she got it down in no time. The other were still in their stems while she was finishing up a second row of flowers. The girl next to her, presumably Natalia, looked over and said:

"I like your work! It's very pretty!" She said that, but Anna knew that she wasn't telling the truth. The tome of her voice. " It would be a shame if something happened to it…" She said before going back to her work. A few minutes later, the boy sitting in front her, she didn't know his name, was finished and decided to talk with Anna.

"Hello, Anna. nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand, and Anna shaked it.

"H-hi, What's your name?"

"I'm Jacob." He had brown eyes, with brown hair, a cute smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob. I like your orchids." That was true, they were beautiful, and the petals were always getting gradually bigger. Natalia looked at his orchids, then at her own. They were very pretty except for the fact that she had done the stems upside-down. She then 'Accidentally' pushed over her container of ink into her orchids.

"Hey! Natalia, you did that on purpose." Exclaimed Jacob before Anna could say anything.

" I did not, it was a mistake, and your orchids are really nice. You could make them again easily." Her compliment made her a good liar, and if the art teacher had come over, she would probably believe Natalie, with Anna having the disadvantage of being the"New Kid". She decided not to argue, and to  
Just throw her page filled with orchids in the trash. She shot a thank-you look at Jacob, who returned it with a mere head nod. But of course, by the time she had gotten a new paper, class was over. She walked outside, where Jacob was sitting on a bench. Her bus stop was a block away, but she sat on that bench.

"Hey, thanks for confronting Natalia." She said.

"It was no problem." Said Jacob

"Well, I guess I'll see you round. Do you know when the next class is?"

"It's in two days." He said.

"Thanks!I guess i'll see you there."

"Do you wanna come over and hang out? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." Anna bit her lip.

"Sure, why not. Do you live far away from here?" She asked.

"No, just bout 10 minutes. You?"

"Almost half an hour." She said. When the bus came, they started to talk on the bus. Then, Jacob asked:

"Hey, Have you ever seen that Spider-dude?" Anna smiled. She had seen the Spider man, alright.

"Yeah! He caught that flying demon dude."

"I thinks he's called the vulture."

"Meh. Flying Demon dude sounds better."She said, and both of them started to laugh. A few minutes later they got off the bus. After a few minutes of walking, they passed a Mcdonalds.

"I can smell the french fries from heere." She said, in a devilish tone.

"Me too. Care to join me in conquering the crazy lines?"

"I shall!" She said, trying to ut on a british accent.

They had reached the MCdonalds, and both ordered hot chocolates. They had sat down, and for some reason the topic of the Avengers came up.

" Something happened to captain America. Do you know what? He fought iron man and a bunch of other people, and now he's… well somewhere."

"I… uh don't know." She said, unsure what to say.

"Nobody knows!" he said, looking out the window. Anna laughed. She looked at her phone. _Damn! It's 8:30 already?_ Anna wished he could stay longer, but she had to be home by 9:00.

"I need to get going, I'll see you soon!" She said getting up from her seat.

-Later-

Anna had took the bus ride to the compound thinking about Jacob. He was cute, nice, funny. Okay, maybe she had a _little crush on him._ Back at the compound, Anna entered to see Tony with a phone, and a frustrated look on his face.

"Having trouble updating it?" She joked. He looked up.

"My real life. It looks like you had a good time at that art class," he said nonchalantly, while looking at the phone He looked up to at Anna and said: "Look who fell in _love"_.

"I am not in love!" She objected.

"Oh, please. I've gotten pretty good at studying facial expressions. Who is he?"

"I told you i'm not in love! You seem pretty busy with that, so I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Not until you tell me." Anna wanted to object, but if she did, this would go on forever.

"Fine. His name is Jacob and… well he's really kind of cute. He's funny and nice."

"Awww, young love. I remember when I got my first crush…"

"I don't want to hear about it! And I don't want any 'dating advice tips' from you either, and don't tell a soul!"

"I can't promise anything." He said, going back to his phone.


End file.
